


hold me close

by midnight-archive (kontent)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/midnight-archive
Summary: The only sound is the record running in the distance, the melody familiar. The almost-silence wraps around them, comfortable and soft. They sway for a while, their bodies pressed together.





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts can be found [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl). Day Eight is _Silent_.
> 
> My first fic for these two got way more attention than I thought it would. I'm still kind of shook.

They sway for a while, their bodies pressed together.

Vanya has her head resting on Eudora’s shoulder, her eyes half-closed. Sometimes she seems so fragile, so lost in the world, but in Eudora’s arms, she feels solid and warm. Eudora wraps her arms a little tighter around her waist holding her close. Her girlfriend smoothes a hand down her arm, grounding them both to the presence.

The only sound is the record running in the distance, the melody familiar. The almost-silence wraps around them, comfortable and soft.

Vanya hums the melody into Eudora’s neck, and she has to pull back a little, the vibration tickling her skin. Her girlfriend smiles up at her, her eyes crinkling happily.

Eudora presses a kiss to her forehead. Vanya blushes, hiding her face in the taller woman's neck again. Eudora doesn't laugh at her - she just smiles and keeps swaying with her. She doesn't say that she is already madly in love with her - it would be too soon.

But they don't have to talk about this. The silence between them is more telling than words - and since there's no urgency, they don't speak about it. The truth doesn't need words to be understood.


End file.
